1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for generating false creep for an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Automatic transmissions for motor vehicles usually have a drive (D) position, a parking (P) position, a neutral (N) position, and a reverse (R) position which can be selected one at a time by a shift lever.
If the automatic transmission of a motor vehicle that is propelled by an internal combustion engine is not in the P or N position, then the motor vehicle creeps because of small torque even when the accelerator pedal is not depressed. Such creeping allows the driver to maneuver the motor vehicle quite easily particularly when the driver wants to put the motor vehicle into a garage or pull over to park the motor vehicle.
Some conventional electric vehicles propelled by electric motors powered by batteries are also equipped with such an automatic transmission having D, P, N, and R positions. When the accelerator pedal of such an electric vehicle is not depressed, the torque command to be applied to the electric motor is of a zero value to save the electric energy stored in the battery. Therefore, no small torque is produced and no creeping occurs when the accelerator pedal is not depressed with the transmission in the D position. Therefore, drivers who are used to automatic transmissions on motor vehicles propelled by internal combustion engines find it somewhat awkward to maneuver electric vehicles especially at very low speed.